pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
As soon as I heard what happened, I had to go see if I could help! Victoria Marlow is one of your rivals. She predominantly uses Fighting types. In the game Victoria is first met outside the Grand Hall shortly after the beginning of the game. She informs the player that Ame has asked her to help the player get signed up in the Reborn System, and escorts them into the Grand Hall. Inside, Victoria and the player will meet up with Ame, who provides the player and Victoria with the choice of their starter Pokemon. Victoria chooses Litten regardless of which starter you pick. After Cain battles the player and takes them to get their Pokemon healed, Victoria returns with Ame, and then challenges the player to their second battle. After the battle, Victoria remarks that the player is "no ordinary trainer" and gives them 5 Poké Balls and advises that they challenge the Peridot Gym, before departing. Victoria is next seen in the South Obsidia Ward, and will challenge the player to another battle when they try to access the Obsidia Slums, believing that it is too dangerous for the player to enter. After the player defeats her, she wishes them good luck and advises that they be careful, before leaving. Pokémon First Battle Victoria is battled in a Single Battle format. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Nature Girl |name= |location=Grand Hall |prize= 70 |pokemon=1 }} | Second Battle Victoria is battled in a Single Battle format and she has two Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 238 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Grand Staircase Team Victoria is your partner when you battle Aster & Eclipse in the Grand Staircase. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=Grand Staircase |prize= N/A |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Third Battle Victoria is battled in a Single Battle format and she has 2 Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=Lapis Gym |prize= 462 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Fourth Battle Victoria is battled in a Single Battle format and she has two Chocolate Ice Creams. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=Apophyll Academy |prize= 1120 |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | Pyrous Mountain Team Victoria is your partner part of the way through Mount Pyrous on the way to the peak. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=Pyrous Mountain |prize= N/A |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | Fifth Battle Victoria is battled on a Factory Field in a Single Battle format. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Sensei |name= |location=Devon Corp |prize= 5390 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes * "Wow... I don't know what to say!" -After defeat in the Grand Hall. *"If you can't handle this, there's no way you can get through there safely!" -When sending out last Pokemon in the South Obsidia Ward. *"Ah... Maybe you'll be all right." -After defeat in the South Obsidia Ward. * "Is there really nothing I can do?" -When sending out last Pokemon in the Lapis Gym. * "Mm... Okay..." -After defeat in the Lapis Gym. * "Please, for Kiki's sake..." -When sending out last Pokemon in Apophyll Academy. * "..." -After defeat in Apophyll Academy. * "To minimize the chaos within... Sensei, I'm so sorry." -When sending out last Pokemon in Devon Corp. * "''Sensei--''" -After defeat in Devon Corp. |} |} |} |} |} |} Sprites Trivia * Victoria's name is a word play on 'Victory'. * Later, Victoria takes over as the advice-giver for you when you go to the gyms. * Prior to Episode 17, Victoria picked Tepig as her starter Pokemon instead of Litten. * Victoria replaces Kiki later becoming the new sensei. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Rivals